


Mending wounds

by TheHeliopath



Series: Loom & Gloom Shenanigans [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Co-workers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Texting, Whipped Kang Taehyun, open wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeliopath/pseuds/TheHeliopath
Summary: Beomgyu is so tired of feeling like this.He just wants to leave it all behind, stop feeling like he has unfinished business. He just wants to be free again.But he knows Taehyun is not going to make it easy. He’s stubborn, and that’s one of the reasons why Beomgyu liked him in the first place. But now, his stubbornness is going to get in the middle and is going to make it all so much more difficult than it needs to be.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Loom & Gloom Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Mending wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, and welcome to this, my very first spin-off.
> 
> This little one-shot is set in the same universe as my work [Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380421), and the characters portrayed here also appear there. So, if you haven't already, consider giving that one a read before diving into this one. It's not necessary, you will be able to understand this one as a stand-alone (or that's what I think, anyway), but I'll probably help you get some of the finer details and give you some background for this story.
> 
> Chronologically, this story takes place around the same time as [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380421/chapters/64099597) of Overflow, so my recommendation is to read it between that one and chapter 14.
> 
> And, with all of that said, I hope you enjoy reading this!

The party.

It all had started at that damned party. It had seemed like such a good idea at the beginning. Throw a party for Jungkook and Taehyung, make them be together, make them say what they felt for each other. And it had been a huge success too. They had ended up kissing in the backyard, and then they had gone home together. Everybody was happy for them.

Even him, he felt so happy for them both, and he couldn’t wait until the next time he would see Taehyung to start teasing him about it. They deserved each other.

But he had also felt the loneliness.

Everyone at the party had their partner. Several of them, even, in some cases. But not him. He had ended up alone, hitching a ride from Jin and Hoseok when they had left the party, probably to go to either of their apartments and spend the night as a couple.

He wanted that too.

It had been late when the party had actually come to an end, and everyone had just left. It had been later when he had arrived at his flat, and fallen into bed. It had been even later when he had unlocked his phone and had typed those four damned words, that had set everything in motion.

I want to talk

He would have loved to blame it on the alcohol, but he wouldn’t fool anyone. He was not even nearly as drunk as to blame anything on that.

No, it had been his weakness. His need. His desire.

◈

When he woke up the next morning (at least he hoped it was still morning), he prayed that it had all been a bad dream. That he hadn’t actually done it.

However, when he reached for his phone and unlocked the screen, there it was. Shining like the sun, a bright star, making his eyes burn and his heart ache. It had been so long since he had stopped receiving that notification.

“3 new messages from Kang Taehyun”

He sighed, as he left the phone back in the nightstand, burrowing himself under the sheets as if trying to disappear from the world. He knew he would have to face him, sooner or later. If he didn’t message back, Taehyun would come to see him on Monday.

First, he would be worried. Then, when he saw that he hadn’t answered out of cowardice, he would be pissed.

They knew each other so well. When had it all become so hard? So complicated.

So painful.

He groaned in the darkness as he came out of his hiding place under the sheets to take the phone again. He unlocked it and tapped on the notification. The chat with Taehyun opened in front of him.

I want to talk

Beomgyu?

Is everything alright?

You can always talk to me

He could already feel the tears coming to his eyes. How long had it been since they had chatted for the last time? He had no way of knowing, actually. He had erased all of the chat history when everything had fallen apart. He had blocked Taehyun’s number until last night. He had been tempted to just erase him from his contact list.

Now he wasn’t sure if he was glad or upset that he hadn’t.

No I can't

You broke everything so long ago

Why did you have to break everything?

His words were upset, full of anger, full of everything he had felt for the past year, building up in his chest until it exploded. It hadn’t exploded yet, but it was close as it had ever been. And Beomgyu just wanted to stop feeling that way.

He wanted to stop feeling full of rage, and, at the same time, completely empty.

You're worrying me

I'm going to go to your place now, ok?

No. He didn’t want him to come. He didn’t want him to see him like this, a wreck, not in charge of his own feelings, a hot mess.

Beomgyu had always thought of himself as a rational person, not someone that let himself be driven by instincts or feelings. He was in charge, not his body. He was smart, he was practical.

With Taehyun, all that lost its meaning.

Please

◈

He must’ve fallen back asleep.

He opened his eyes when he felt the door of his bedroom opening, and he saw a figure come closer to his bed, kneeling next to it.

“Beomgyu?”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out, and placed his hand on Taehyun’s face, feeling the warmth on his cheeks.

“You haven’t changed the code,” Taehyun said, and Beomgyu felt a tear fall on one of his fingertips.

Taehyun was right, the code was the same. He had never had the courage to change it, but he’d have to do it at some point. After all, they didn’t share an anniversary date anymore.

They fell silent for a while, and stayed put, looking at each other in the dark, Beomgyu’s hand still on Taehyun’s cheek.

“I shouldn’t have made you come,” Beomgyu said, finally. His voice was raspy, his mouth dry.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”

“No. We’re not together anymore, Taehyun. You shouldn’t have to take care of me. I’m a mess.”

Silence fell back again around them, and Beomgyu felt Taehyun’s face twitch underneath his finger. He was probably biting his lip.

“Can I…?”

Taehyun didn’t finish the question, but he didn’t need to. Beomgyu understood. He had always understood Taehyun. Until he had stopped doing it completely.

Beomgyu slid back on the bed, leaving space for Taehyun to climb over and lie next to him.

“So,” Taehyun said, after a while. “Why did you write?”

Beomgyu bit his lip, feeling so vulnerable and so stupid right now.

“I felt lonely.”

Taehyun moved a bit, getting closer to him. He made Beomgyu shiver.

“Do you want..?”

“No,” he cut him. “Not that. Just stay with me for a while. Please?”

“Of course, babe.”

They spent a while like that, lying quietly on the bed, the room completely black. Their bodies were close, but not touching, so Beomgyu was fine. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to withstand physical contact with Taehyun without going all horny and feral. Not after all that time without feeling him close to him.

Eventually, he was the first one to move, getting up on the bed. He felt Taehyun moving by his side, turning to look at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Beomgyu said, stretching himself. He was starting to think clearer now, the fog of all those feelings starting to fade away. “I think so. I probably should put some clothes on.”

He heard Taehyun chuckle, and he realized then how much he had missed that sound.

“I didn’t want to say anything,” Taehyun said, “but yes, it would help a bit.”

“Stop being horny.”

“That’s the effect you have on me, babe. You always have.”

Beomgyu sighed and crawled out of bed, feeling in the dark until he found his closet and took out some clean clothes to put on.

“What time is it?”

He saw the light back in the bed as Taehyun unlocked his phone.

“A bit past four,” he said.

“We should order something to eat, then.”

He finished dressing and walked over to the bedroom door, which Taehyun had closed again when he had arrived. When he opened it, light poured into the bedroom, and he could see Taehyun for the first time.

He was still lying on the bed, his legs entangled with the sheets. He had taken off his shoes and his socks, and his shirt and hair ware a mess. And, somehow, he looked like that was his intention all along, that he had spent a while trying to look so disheveled. And it fit him, and it made him look hot.

Taehyun had always looked hot to Beomgyu.

“So, should I stay?”

He looked Taehyun in the eye, and he could see he was not being polite. He was actually asking for his permission to stay.

Taehyun never asked for permission.

“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “I said I want to talk, and it’s true. But I don’t want to do it with an empty stomach. Come.”

He left the bedroom and could hear Taehyun practically jumping out of the bed and following him.

◈

They ate without saying much. Beomgyu knew that Taehyun was itching to have the conversation, and, honestly, he was kind of hoping for it too. But it was so easy to think that it would go down like other times, that they would both end up crying, and screaming, and hurt and heartbroken.

But maybe this time was the one. The time when they managed to move on, to heal from their wounds, and to keep living their lives. They needed to stop hurting each other whenever they crossed paths.

“Beomgyu…”

He had waited long enough before saying anything, and Beomgyu was thankful for that. He knew nobody wanted to make things right more than Taehyun, but they wanted to make it right in different ways. Beomgyu wanted to move on. Taehyun wanted to go back.

“You know I’m sorry, right?”

Beomgyu sighed.

“I know.” He had apologized so many times, it was hard to forget. And yet, Beomgyu still felt mad at him every time he thought about it.

“Contacting that company is the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Beomgyu jerked his head up and looked at Taehyun, who was looking down at his plate. “I wish I could go back and not do it.”

“Wait, what?”

Taehyun raised his head from the plate to look at him, and their eyes found each other. He had always been amazed by the depth in Taehyun’s eyes, how easy it was for him to get lost in the void behind them.

“What?” Taehyun seemed dumbfounded by the interruption.

“What company did you contact?”

“The company that tried to recruit Taehyung-nim,” he said as if it was the simplest fact he had ever said. “You knew that already.”

“No, no.” Beomgyu shook his head, trying to get everything in order in his head. “There was no company. It was all a rumor to get Tae in trouble.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, there was a company, where do you think it all came from?”

“But…” A lot of thoughts were running through Beomgyu’s head. A whole year of thoughts, of feeling betrayed, of hating. A year of not even knowing what had happened, apparently. “You wanted Taehyung’s job, that’s why you started the rumor that he was being contacted by another company, and he got in trouble with the Board. You almost got him fired.”

That was what this all had been about. Taehyun had tried to get Beomgyu’s friend and boss fired, and Beomgyu had felt so betrayed that it still hurt. His boyfriend had messed with his job just to get a promotion.

Or had he?

“That’s not exactly how it went down,” Taehyun said, his brow furrowed. “Yes, I wanted Taehyung-nim’s job, and I still do, honestly. And I almost got him fired, but that was just an accident. The Board wasn’t supposed to know that Taehyung-nim had been offered a better job. I still don’t know how they got wind of that. But I would never try to get Taehyung-nim fired on purpose, Beomgyu. I  _ admire _ him. And I know what he means to you.”

He paused a bit, biting his lip as if thinking whether he should keep talking or not. In the end, he must’ve decided to go on.

“I did it for you, too. I just assumed that Taehyung-nim would take you with him when he got that new job. That you’d be happy working for him away from Loom & Gloom. But then… Well, then, everything went wrong, and you started hating me, and I… I kind of started hating myself for doing all that to you.”

Beomgyu dropped his jaw at Taehyun’s tale.

“But… Why did you never tell me this?”

“Well, you stopped talking to me all of a sudden.” Taehyun’s shoulders sank as he spoke. “I tried to get to you, but Taehyung-nim basically told me to back off and leave you alone, that you needed time. By the time I actually got to see you again, I had assumed you knew the full story, so I just tried to apologize.”

Beomgyu was starting to feel something in his chest. Something uncomfortable, something that was making him ache. He had been hating Taehyun for the past year, despising him, ignoring him every time they saw each other, or they were even remotely close. He had asked Taehyung to protect him from Taehyun, to tell him to go away, and Taehyun had obeyed.

And he had done nothing wrong.

He saw Taehyun opening his eyes wider even before he felt the warmth of the tears running down his face.

“No, babe, don’t cry,” Taehyun said, getting closer to him, and taking his hand over to his face, cleaning the tears from his cheeks. “Why are you crying, Beomgyu?”

The tears didn’t stop flowing through his face even after Taehyun placed his hands on his face, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but start sobbing.

“I hated you for so long....” His voice was a mess, his words barely understandable. “And you didn’t deserve it… But you took it all in, and never stopped apologizing… I’m so sorry, Taehyun…”

“No, no, don’t be.” Taehyun got even closer, and put his arms around Beomgyu’s body, squeezing him against his. They hadn’t been this close since they had broken things up, and feeling the warmth of Taehyun’s body made Beomgyu start crying, even more, realizing not only how much he had missed him, but how wrong he had done everything. “You didn’t know, I never explained properly. Don’t blame yourself, babe.”

Beomgyu pulled himself closer to Taehyun, wanting to feel even closer to him as if trying to make up for all that time they had spent apart. He buried his head on Taehyun’s shoulder and let the tears run until they went dry, sobbing, whimpering. He felt awful, so guilty of treating Taehyun that way, his heart wanting to explode, his brain at the brink of collapsing.

And yet, there, feeling himself in Taehyun’s familiar embrace, he felt the spark of happiness he had been hoping for. A whole year of suffering, and suddenly, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. And that light was Taehyun himself.

It had always been Taehyun.

◈

They spent quite a while hugged, Taehyun letting Beomgyu cry away all the feelings he had held up in his chest. By the time the tears ran dry, the food was probably cold on the table, and the sun was starting to set over the horizon, the light in the apartment now warm and kind of reddish.

“How are you feeling?”

Taehyun’s words were the first ones that either of them had said since Beomgyu had started crying, so long ago now. He must’ve felt that Beomgyu was no longer sobbing.

“Awful,” he said. And it was true. His mouth was dry, his eyes puffy, he must’ve ruined Taehyun’s probably expensive shirt with all the tears. And he didn’t feel better after crying. Not knowing what he had put Taehyun through during the past year. “You should probably hate me now.”

He felt Taehyun’s hand going up to his head, and stroking his hair softly.

“I would never hate you, babe.”

Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun’s shirt, pulling him even closer.

“I don’t deserve you, Taehyun.”

Taehyun pushed him away a bit, and Beomgyu gasped at the sudden absence of the other body against his own. Taehyun took his chin and made him look him in the eye. Those deep, beautiful eyes.

“Never say that.” The words were sharp, the look on his face, stern. “You deserve the world, Beomgyu. You’re too good for all of us. You care so much, about everything, about everyone. Nobody is good enough for you.”

Taehyun’s words made him chuckle. He had always thought of Beomgyu as some kind of saint, this perfect person that was too pure for the world. And Taehyun had always thought of himself as the demon trying to corrupt the angel.

There may have always been some truth hidden behind that analogy. They both knew that. But, at the end of the day, Beomgyu didn’t mind getting corrupted, as long as it was by Taehyun’s hands.

So he wasn’t surprised when he found himself leaning closer to Taehyun, closer and closer, until their lips met once more, after so long.

They both closed their eyes, letting themselves drown on the feeling of each other’s mouths. A feeling they had been longing for since more than a year ago. And then Beomgyu felt that everything was back where it was supposed to be.

He had tried so hard, for so long, and not once had he been able to imagine himself with someone that was not Taehyun. He didn’t have to now. He didn’t need to change the code to the apartment anymore.

Taehyun was the only person Beomgyu had ever truly loved.

And he would be forever.

◈

Beomgyu ran his hand through Taehyun’s chest. They were both curled up in bed, Beomgyu as close to Taehyun as he could manage. He liked feeling him close to him once again. He had missed this closeness so much.

Taehyun was snoring slightly, and Beomgyu was just enjoying the views and the feeling. They were together once more, and it felt so right. Less than twenty-four hours ago he had felt so lonely, so heartbroken. Now all those feelings were fading away, thanks to Taehyun.

Beomgyu felt Taehyun’s body move a bit, and, when he looked up, he saw him opening one eye.

“Hey,” he said.

Taehyun’s answer was barely a slight growl, which Beomgyu knew to interpret as his way of saying hi when he had just woken up. Taehyun had always had a rough waking up, no matter the time of the day. He would probably be a bit grumpy until he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Although, being this close to midnight now, Beomgyu better prevented that from happening. He was definitely not ready for a full night of caffeine-driven horny Taehyun.

“Slept well?”

Taehyun moved his body, getting himself in a more straight-up position. He rubbed his face and yawned a bit, all while stretching his body under Beomgyu.

“Yeah, I did,” he said, finally. “I missed this bed. And I missed you by my side.”

Beomgyu smiled and curled up closer to him, which made Taehyun put his arms around him.

“Wanna stay the night, then?”

They’d probably end up living together again sooner than later, but for now, spending the night together sounded like a delight to Beomgyu.

“Of course,” Taehyun said, tightening his arms around him. He kept quiet for a while, before whispering, very close to Beomgyu’s ear. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed reading these two messy lovebirds as much as I liked writing them, and consider letting me know what you think of the story.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heliopath_) if you wanna say something over there.


End file.
